


To show that this is not a game

by Achika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green gets a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To show that this is not a game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).



Green pushed his glasses up, looking at the papers in front of him with a frown. The gym was coming in above budget, but he was going to have to shuffle things around if he wanted to expand the lessons for the local kids.

Eevee’s ears pricked up, and she hopped off of her spot on his lap. She padded her way over to the door and began scratching at it. He ignored it for a bit, but she didn’t stop.

“What is it, girl? Did Gold fall down the well?” Green asked, getting up himself. He picked her up, giving her a scratch behind the ear when she whined and struggled, and opened the door to see what had gotten her so worked up.

Green froze, clutching Eevee tighter.

Red lowered his fist, raised to knock on the door. Pikachu was lying down at his feet, like Red had been there for a while.

“Hi?” Red tried.

Green took his glasses off, faintly embarrassed by them and hid them on the side table. Eevee took the opportunity to escape his grip and greet Pikachu.

“What are you doing here?” Green scowled.

“…Can I come in?” Red asked.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Green said, and asked again. “Why are you here, Red? Shouldn’t you be up on Mt. Silver communing with nature or whatever?”

“You know, you don’t exactly make things easy, Green,” Red sighed.

“Good. God forbid something not be easy for the Legendary Red,” Green said.

Red shook his head. “I figured something out,”

“And what’s that?” Green asked.

“Why you were always such a jerk even when you were following me around,” Red said.

Green opened his mouth to retort, scathing reply on the tip of his tongue, when Red kissed him. It took a few seconds for Green’s brain to catch up, and when it did it decided that there was no way that Green could let Red have the upper hand, not in this too.

Green kissed him back hard, nearly knocking Red’s hat off in his quest to get his hands in Red’s hair.

Red went with it, hands eventually settling awkwardly on Green’s hips.

“Sorry for being so dumb,” Red said when they finally broke apart. His lips were kind of swollen, and he had a faint expression of awe on his face. He blinked rapidly a few times before grinning at Green. “But in my defense, I was _10_ ,”

“No excuse,” Green said, kissing him again.

Red was still really awkward about actually touching Green, and seemed perfectly content to let Green take the lead.

“You’ve…never actually done this before, have you?” Green asked, laughing a little.

Red blushed brightly and pulled his hat down. “I lived by myself on a mountain for years!” he said defensively.

Green laughed for real at that. “Hey, that just means I get to train you,”

Red gave Green a suspicious look. “Where did you get all that experience to ‘train’ me with?”

Green shook his head. “Nope, no jealousy allowed over what happened while you were on a fucking <i>mountain</i> ignoring the world. Besides, I get _everywhere_ before you do, remember? This is no different,”

Red leaned forward to kiss Green again, already looking more confident than the first time.

“Alright then. What’s my first lesson?”


End file.
